


Something Just Like This

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: For Natasha Romanov the world now only boiled down to her wife Wanda and the family they were building together.





	1. An Equal Partnership, Kind of

“How do you have the nerve to be this cute?” Natasha cooed the question to her daughter as she rocked them back and forth in her armchair. Her baby girl Katarina was laying across her lap giggling and waving her tiny fists up at her mother. “Who told you to be this adorable?” She demanded poking at Kat’s little button nose.

“It takes my breath away to see you two together.” Wanda said softly as she slipped into the living room. If Natasha had been anyone else she would have jumped out of her skin at Wanda’s sudden, silent appearance. She hadn't heard her get out of bed or walk down the hallway, was it possible for Wanda to materialize out of no where? Maybe it was a new power she had gotten over the course of her nap and this was her way of telling Natasha.

“You’re suppose to be sleeping,” Natasha said softly causing Wanda’s smile to drop. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Bucky called.”

“So, you did have a nightmare?”

“Natalia, please.” Wanda said in a very serious tone. Natasha couldn’t help but smile softly at her. “He invited us to his and Steve’s loft, I told him we would be there in an hour or so.”

“Who’s going to watch Kit?” Yawning Wanda cracked her spine and moved over to the love seat.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that if Clint and Pietro are out on a date and we’re going to be with Steve and Bucky who’s going to watch Kit?” Wanda knitting her eyebrows together and rested her head in her hand.

“No one has to watch Kat, she’s coming with us.” Wanda explained in a way that should have left no room for argument.

“No she isn’t.” Of course when it came to Natasha there was always room for argument.

“That wasn’t a question Natalia.”

“Regardless I just gave you an answer,” Natasha shrugged turning back to their daughter. “I think having her around Pietro and Clint is enough.”

“Enough? Is there a healthy limit of people to have your child around?” Wanda demanded anger rising in her voice. Since having Katarina two months ago they had been in various states of disagreement about who to let see Kat and when.

“Yes, four.”

“This is ridiculous,” Wanda snapped pushing herself to her feet. The younger woman was in nothing more than one of Natasha’s old AC/DC shirts and a pair of Natasha’s boxers. As Wanda stood and placed her hands on her shapely hips Natasha saw an opportunity to cave in to her wife but it could be said that Natasha Romanov had nothing if she did not have self control.

“With that I will agree.”

“You’re acting like I want to parade are daughter around Russian men with little green hats! I just want to take her to see Steve and Bucky who are suppose to be our family, I don’t see what the problem is.” Wanda barked causing Katarina to whimper. They both froze and held their breath when a moment or two passed without Katarina screaming her head off they went back to their conversation.

Albeit a little be more quietly.

“Yes Steve and Bucky are like family but I think the best thing to do right now is to keep her inside the bubble.” Natasha said motioning with both hands in a circle above Kat.

“The bubble? What bubble?”

“You, Pietro, Clint, and myself. The bubble.” Wanda crossed her arms over her chest and scowled down at her wife.

“That doesn’t make sense Tasha.”

“It makes perfect sense if you ask me.”

“Well that’s great, but I’m not asking you I’m telling you that I’m taking our daughter to finally see her uncle's Bucky and Steve.” Natasha shook her head.

“No.”

“Natalia.”

“No! You know you may have given birth to Katie but she’s just as much as my daughter to and you should respect my wishes.” A look passed over Wanda’s face that Natasha had never quite seen before.

“All I do is respect your wishes.” Wanda said in a voice that was dangerously calm. “I have stayed holed up in this apartment with our newborn to respect your wishes, I didn’t allow anyone but you in the delivery room to respect your wishes, I didn’t let my brother or Clint see Katarina for two weeks to respect your wishes, I named this child Katarina to respect your wishes. I have done everything and more to _respect_ your wishes which include but are not limited to:

“Waiting three years for you to say I love you back, waiting four years for you to propose, waiting another year and half to get married, and then waiting another year after that for you to become comfortable with the idea of even thinking about discussing having a child.”

“Okay-”

“You waited six months before telling people we were dating, ten months to hold my hand in public, and it was a full year into our relationship before you could even peck me on the cheek outside of the walls of this apartment.” Wanda continued on.

“This whole relationship I have respected you and your boundaries longer than most people would even consider, everything has been done on your terms and after all this time, after carrying our child and pushing her out of me I think I deserve for things to be done on my terms for once.” A silence settled over them as Natasha slowly allowed the words to sink in.

She said nothing as she popped her lips and lightly tapped her fingers across Katarina’s stomach causing the little one to giggle wildly.

“You said they’re expecting us there in an hour?” Wanda smiled softly looking absolutely exhausted coming through that argument.

“A half hour now.” Natasha nodded and glanced down at her now laughing daughter.

“I think that little monkey onesie mommy got you the other day would be a great outfit to meet new people in.” Natasha said softly.

“I should probably change to.” Wanda yawned slowly moving towards their bedroom. If she was slowly swaying her hips back and forth on purpose Natasha would never known but either way she hung back in the living room for an extra minute before getting herself moving.

“Wait so you don’t want to show up to Bucky and Steve’s home in just my underwear?” Natasha asked when she finally got the sense to get up.

“Normally I would but I just have a feeling those boys wouldn’t appreciate it.” Wanda called back.

 

“Russian men in little green hats?” Natasha asked as the elevator slowly climbed three floors up. She was increasingly getting uncomfortable the closer they got to Steve and Bucky’s apartment but she pretended to be fine for Wanda’s sake.

She had a point in the fact that for their whole relationship Wanda had been conforming to Natasha’s needs. Bending to Natasha’s wants to make the spy as comfortable as possible, it was well overdue for her to do the same.

“You know what I meant.”

“In fact I have no idea what you meant, that’s why I’m asking.” Wanda couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. “Is this a Sokovian saying?”

“No, it’s a Wanda saying.” Natasha laughed and found herself relaxing just a little bit.

“I really like that.” She said softly as they stepped off the elevator and onto Steve and Bucky’s floor. When they knocked on the door to their loft Bucky opened it wearing a pink apron that seemed to be just a little too tight. His face was covered in flour and there was a whisk in his metal hand.

“Oh. my. God. look at those cheeks.” Were the first words out of Bucky’s mouth. Katarina giggled, Wanda smiled, and Natasha felt the tension in her body melt away.

“I told you they were fat like plums.” Wanda said as he stepped aside to let them in.

“Plums,” Bucky chuckled as he shut the door and moved closer to Wanda. “May I hold her?”

“That’s why we’re here isn’t it?” Natasha laughed trying to unfry her own nerves. Bucky excitedly took Katarina in his arms and began to rock her back and forth, speaking to her sweetly. Shortly after Steve appeared from the back bedroom and did the same.

After an hour or two Natasha found herself questioning why she hadn’t done this sooner.

 

“I want ten of them,” Tony said looking over Bruce’s shoulder and down at Katarina. She was laying on their lab table laughing happily as she kicked her legs and waved her arms in the air.

“Wow, I never thought I would hear you say you wanted kids.” Bruce said trying to hide his shock.

“Oh no I don’t want my own kids, I want Natasha’s kid. And nine more, you hear that red? Get to work with that wife of yours, I’m going to need another nine of these by next week.” Tony said clapping his hands at Natasha. Well the boys fawned over her daughter Natasha poked around the lab.

“Any date in mind?”

“Next Tuesday.”

“Boys or girls?

“A healthy mix of both.”

“I’ll put your order in with my boss as soon as she gets in.” Natasha said just as Wanda turned the corner with Vision in tow.

“Speak of the devil.” Bruce laughed.

“And her beautiful, younger wife shall appear!” Tony boosted happily causing Kat to laugh even louder. “Ha! Your kid probably likes me more than you.” Tony said happily. Natasha decided to take the high road and not dignify that with a response.

“Vision guessed we might find you two in here,” Wanda said her normal cheery voice had a tightness in it that only Natasha seemed to catch.

“What’s up Wanda?” Bruce asked pulling his eyes away from Wanda's squealing daughter. He had a bright happy smile on his face that seemed Katarina had a talent of pulling out of anyone she was around.

“Oh just looking for Nat, I came home from my walk with Vision and found Tasha and Kat were nowhere to be found.” She said breezily wrapping her arm around Natasha’s waist. He turned his attention back to the baby before he got the chance to notice the look on her face, though it was not lost on Tony. That big, bright smile that stretched out from ear to ear? It didn’t happen to reach her beautiful sea green eyes.

“Well after you left it didn’t take Katarina long to start screaming her head off, I tried everything from feeding her, to changing her, to giving her one of your shirts from the laundry.” Natasha explained causing Wanda to cock her eyebrow.

“My shirts from the laundry?” Natasha nodded.

“I saw this video the other day that some guy got his baby to stop crying by giving him the mothers shirt out of the laundry.”

“From the context of your first sentence I’m guessing the shirt thing didn’t work for you,” Bruce guessed as he tweaked Kat’s nose.

“Ain’t nothing like the real thing,” Natasha said softly. “Anyway I decided to take her for a walk around the tower to calm her down.”

“And you ended up here?” Wanda didn’t mean for Bruce and Tony to hear it the way she had meant it but the words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to police her tone.

“Is here bad?” Tony asked his own voice becoming hard with annoyance.

“Tony,” Bruce said softly.

“What it’s just Wanda sounded like Natasha brought little Kit Kat here to the sewer to play with a bunch of cretins.”

“I don’t think she meant it like that.” Natasha lied knowing very well that’s what Wanda meant.

“I just find it odd that she would bring a baby down to a science lab, doesn’t seem like there would be much to make a baby smile down here.” Wanda said rather flippantly.

“You know, besides the people.” Bruce said. Wanda said nothing as she reached down and picked Katarina up from the table.

“Why don’t we go,” Natasha said softly. “I’ll see you guys later.” She added as she ushered Wanda towards the door with Vision silently following.

“If Wanda lets you!” Tony called just as the quartet left the lab.

 

“Have you lost your mind?” Wanda hollered the moment they stepped foot into their loft. “You brought my daughter around the man who killed her grandparents and his boyfriend the jolly green murder monster?” Natasha frowned and kicked off her shoes before dropping into her arm chair.

“I thought you wanted to bring her around our family?” Natasha said tiredly really not wanting to have an argument.

“They aren’t our family!”

“I thought our team was our family.” Natasha frowned.

“I don’t want her around them.” Natasha ran her slim fingers through her fiery hair. Just when she had gotten comfortable with the idea of bringing Katarina around other people. She had been doing so good! Invited Bucky and Steve over the other night and they had briefly talked about the idea of babysitting. They had been bringing her around most of the Avengers. She thought Wanda would be proud of her for taking a step like this on her own.

She really missed the mark on that one.

“So let me get this straight when I want to keep Katarina away from people I’m wrong and when I want to take Katarina around people you said that we should be bringing her around I’m wrong?” Natasha asked.

“In so many terms yes.” Wanda said as if that made the most sense in the world before stomping away with their baby in hand.

“That doesn’t seem very fair.” Vision said matter of factly as he casually floated around the living. As casually as one could float around a living room. “I thought marriage was an equal partnership? That’s what it says online.”

“Anyone ever tell explain that you can’t believe everything you read? Especially if it comes from the internet.” Vision pondered this over before shaking his head.

“No, I don’t believe anyone has ever told me that.” Natasha nodded as she kicked her feet up on the chairs foot rest.

“Well allow me to be the first to tell you: You can’t believe everything you read, especially if it comes off the internet.” Vision nodded and very awkwardly sunk down onto the couch next to Natasha.

“So then marriage isn’t an equal partnership?” Natasha smirked.

“Of course it is, until you do something your wife doesn’t like.” She hummed causing Vision to nod.

“Understood, I will certainly put that information away for another time.” Natasha nodded in approval.

“Good, you might need it later.” Natasha knew she certainly would.   


	2. It Takes a Natasha Romanov

“Pietro, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Wanda whispered into her phone trying very hard not to disturb the baby. She was hanging by the door to the nursery watching as Katarina fussed in her sleep. With her first teeth coming in Kat hadn’t gotten more than an hour of sleep and as a consequence Wanda hadn’t gotten more than an hour of sleep either.

“Oh thank god,” Pietro sighed happily. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day to come, so have you broken the news to Romanov yet?” Wanda knitted her eyebrows together at her brothers odd question.

“No, she’s on a mission with Steve right now.” Wanda explained. “You know if she was here we could do this in shifts and it wouldn’t be so hard.”

“Wait what are you talking about?” Pietro asked suddenly sounding much more awake than he had a moment or two ago.

“I’m talking about the fact that Katarina's teething has been keeping the both of us up all night for the third night this week.” Wanda hissed her eyes switching back over to Kat quickly as she let out another whine. For a moment Wanda thought that she would wake up again but thankfully it was a false alarm. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh I thought you were finally leaving Natasha.” Pietro grumbled. “Way to ruin my night baby sister.” Wanda rolled her eyes as she leant against the doorframe. She could easily fall asleep right here on her feet but knew the moment she closed her eyes Katarina would wake her right back up. It had been going on like that the whole night.

“First of all you're only older than me by two minutes-”

“Two and a half but go on.”

“Second of all would you mind coming up to my loft?” Wanda asked softly. “I just really just need an hour maybe two hours of sleep, I haven’t gotten any in days now.”

“I'll be there in a second.” Pietro said seriously as he hung up. True to his word a second later Pietro was standing by her side.

“Alright big brother is here to relieve you of your shift.” He hummed happily. He was dressed in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, his hair was a disheveled mess, and he had light bags under his eyes. Wanda almost felt sorry for waking up her brother, almost.

“In the freezer I have her teething toys, I’ve been switching between that and a cold rag soaked in apple juice.” She yawned stretching herself out. “I dabbed some benadryl on her gums about an hour ago and that seemed to help some.”

“Is it okay to give her some more?” Pietro whispered gripping onto Wanda’s arm to keep her up. She had been swaying quite a bit and he was sure that if he kept her awake any longer she would fall over.

“I wouldn’t.” Wanda mumbled. “I’m going to go to bed.” Pietro watched as she made her way down the hall and into her bedroom. Turning back to the nursery he quietly padded over to the crib. Katarina’s tiny face was all scrunched together and it seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

“I bet you’ll be way more happier to see me when you wake up than that ugly old crypt keeper you call a mother.” He whispered softly. “That mean old grump would probably only make you cry worse.” He chuckled which was his grave mistake. The moment he laughed Katarina’s ears perked and her pale green eyes snapped open.

And from there all hell broke loose. Katarina let out a blood curdling scream as she began to wave her little fist back and forth. Immediately her face turned a bright red, much brighter than the color of her wild hair, and tears began pouring down her face.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Pietro whispered looking around for something to calm her down. “Oh right the teething rings, don’t move I’ll be right back!” He said zipping into the kitchen and back to the nursery in record breaking speeds. He quickly shoved the ring up to his niece’s mouth but she whacked it away and continued to scream and holler.

“Right, oh! She said the rag with the apple juice.” He said jumping back around and hurrying back to the kitchen. It must have taken him less than a second to get back to Katarina. This time he carefully lowered the rag in front of her face and held it to her lips. For a second her crying quieted before she pushed away the rag and continued to scream.

“Shit! Now what do I do?!” He asked looking down at the baby for an answer. All she gave him was crying, crying and, more crying. “Your mother only gave me two choices.” He whispered clutching his hands against the crib.

“Well maybe she just needs a woman’s touch.” Pietro’s whole body went tense at the sound of his sworn enemy: Black Widow.

“I thought you were on a mission.” Pietro said stiffly letting go of the crib as Natasha silently walked into the room.

“Well that’s the nice thing about missions, if you do a really good job you get to come home afterwards.” She said softly, her voice sounded distracted and far away. Reaching down into the crib she gently picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arms. “Hand me the chew toy.”

“It’s been on the ground.” Regardless Pietro reached down and picked the frozen toy up.

“She’ll live.” Natasha promised taking the toy and offering it up Katarina to take. Katarina whined and huffed for a moment or two before taking the toy for her own. Pietro watched with a frown as Katarina began to calm down just a little.

“I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that I hate you.” Pietro kindly inform Natasha who was making her way over to the rocking chair.

“You’re just jealous that this old crypt keeper calmed Kat down and you couldn't.” Pietro snorted and watched Natasha with his niece very closely.

“I hate you.” He said again to make sure he reinforced this idea to his sister in-law.

“I loathe you.”

“I despise you.”

“I detest you.” She hummed rocking her daughter back and forth.

“My sister could have done better.”

“That’s what I said to Clint before he got engaged to you.” They were both so casual with their insults it was almost hard not to laugh. But both managed pretty well, it helped not to make eye contact with each other.

“Can I sleep on the couch tonight anyway?” Pietro asked turning to move out of the room.

“Knock yourself out handsome.” Natasha said softly her eyes focused on Katarina who by now was only whimpering.

“Call me if you need me okay.” Pietro’s voice becoming serious as he headed out to the living room.

“Oh please you could barely handle her for two whole minutes on your own." His only response was to give her the bird.


	3. The Magic Words

“I can’t wait to meet my baby sister,” Katarina sighed happily as she ran her small fingers over Wanda’s protruding belly. Wanda was six months pregnant now and Katarina seemed enthralled with the idea of getting a new brother or sister. When Wanda and Natasha had first given the news to her they had been worried that she wouldn’t take it well, that it would take her some time to get use to the idea.

But Katarina had been the exact opposite, the moment she had heard the news she had jumped and squealed for joy. Natasha was still skeptical that once the actual newborn came Katarina’s tune might change a little bit.

“I’m not sure she fully understands how much attention we’ll have to give the new baby once they get here.” Natasha had told Wanda one night after Katarina had fallen asleep cooing at Wanda’s stomach.

Wanda wanted to believe that Natasha was just being a negative nancy but a larger part of her had to agree. At seven Katarina might not grasp she and the baby would have to share their attention and about ninety five percent of it would go to her new sibling. But Wanda didn’t see the need to explain that just yet.

She seemed to genuinely be enjoying Wanda’s pregnancy and the closer the due date got the more excited Katarina became. If breaking that kind of news to Kat would just upset her Wanda saw no need tell her right now at all. No need to sour the whole thing for their oldest child well she was still so happy.

“You are really convinced I’m having a baby girl,” Wanda observed running her slim fingers through Kat’s hair. “What are you going to do if I have a boy?”

“Just pretend like he’s the baby sister I deserve.” Natasha hummed at the sentence as she came into the living room with an icy cold beer in hand.

“Why do you think you deserve a baby sister?” Natasha asked as she took a swig of her drink.

“Because I always have to pretend to laugh at uncle Pietro’s jokes.” Katarina said so seriously that Natasha almost choked on her beer.

“You deserve ten little sisters for that,” Wanda laughed as she continued to pet and tug at Katarina’s hair.

“And what do I get for pretending to laugh at Pietro’s jokes?” Natasha demanded. At this Wanda gave Natasha and unimpressed look.

“You openly detest my baby brother.” Wanda reminded her softly though it did seem like she was fighting back a smile.

“I thought uncle Pietro was older than you.” Katarina said as she began poking at Wanda’s stomach.

“Your uncle Pietro is a filthy liar.” Natasha said seriously causing Wanda to snort.

“Natalia.”

“Can I tell him you said that?” Katarina asked turning back to look at her mother.

“I fully expect you to.” After that a comfortable silence fell over the three of them as Natasha got lost in the game playing on the TV, Katarina was absorbed with her new sibling, and Wanda was just allowing herself to relax. This peaceful silence was broken by a series of Katarina’s giggles.

“You know what you got for pretending to laugh at uncle Pietro’s jokes?”

“Which your mother never actually does.” Wanda kindly reminded their child.

“What do I get?” Natasha asked ignoring Wanda.

“You got to help make the baby.” Wanda doubled over in laughter and Natasha found herself blushing so hard her face was a darker shade than her hair. Later it would be a historical moment among the Romanov family.

“What do you know about making a baby?” Natasha stammered trying to regain her composure. At this Katarina seemed offended.

“I know a lot!” She claimed pulling away from Wanda, who was still laughing hysterically, she crawled across the couch so she was closer to Natasha. “I figured everything out on my own thank you very much!”

“And what was it you figured out?” Natasha asked wishing that the heat in her face would dissipate.

“Well the day you and mommy told me that I was going to have a baby sister I noticed a few things around your guys bedroom.” Katarina began, Wanda forced herself to calm down to hear her daughter explanation. “On the little table by mommy’s side of the of the bed was a penny facing up.” Katarina said crossing her arms over her chest as if a penny Abe Lincoln side up fully explained itself.  

“What does that mean?” Natasha prompted a little bit of her own panic and awkwardness slowly easing.

“It means you used the penny and the magic words to help make the baby.” Katarina explained only a little bit further. When she only got blank looks in return she sighed and went into full detail. “You guys clearly found a lucky penny and then placed it on mommy’s belly button and then you said the magic words to make the baby!”

“And what are the magic words?” Natasha further prompted. Katarina sighed and plopped back on the couch.

“The magic words go like this: Abra Kadabra, Hocus Pocus, put my wicked words into focus. We want a baby and we want it fast, and universe you’ll give it to us...you better bet your ass!” Katarina called out happily.

“Alright upstairs, _now_.” Wanda said pointing up towards Katarina’s door. The little one frowned and pushed herself off the couch.

“Oh come on it took me forever to think of all those words to rhyme.” She pouted as she dragged herself up towards the only staircase in the loft.

“I told you about cursing.” Wanda snapped, once the door to Katarina’s bedroom door shut both Natasha and Wanda began to laugh.

"What I want to know is did she come out with those words on the spot or has she been thinking about this for days? Or even months?" Wanda sighed and rested her head in her hand. 

"We'll probably never know the truth, I can't imagine we're about to have another Katarina." She groaned causing Natasha's smile to grow.

"I think there's only one Katarina." At that Wanda was forced to agree. 


	4. A Nice Cold Bathtub

Natasha Romanov had never wanted to die so much in her entire life. One wife, two daughters, three dogs, and a brother in-law she would kill if she had the chance, it was suffice to say that Natasha hadn’t had a quiet night in some time.

Normally she could handle it but tonight Natasha was ready to jump out of the tower. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing, and her sinuses felt like they were ready to explode. She was as sick as a dog and right now she was regretting not sleeping in the guest room like Wanda had advised.

“Just lock the door and I’ll tell Kat and Piper that you went out to the store or had a meeting.” She said. “You won’t get any rest if you sleep in here.” Natasha in all her infinite wisdom decided to ignore this piece of really, really, _really_ good advice and slept in their room.

She should have listened to Wanda.

“Have those words written on my grave,” She mumbled as she squeezed the pillow around her head a little bit tighter.

“What was that mom?” Katarina asked, Natasha only moaned in response. Kat barreled on as she continued to ramble on about blue whales and why she really wished she could ride on top of one.

Wanda was snoring loud enough to wake the dead beside her and Piper was clearly practicing her gymnastic stunts in the middle of the bed. Every time she jumped on the bed she went higher and landed harder.

“And I would probably call her Sapphire cause that’s a blue gem,” Katarina said tapping her fingers along Natasha’s arm. In the kitchen Pietro began to bang around as if he was trying to annoy her, knowing that little shit he probably was.

“Katarina, give me a second.” Natasha groaned pulling her head out from under the pillow. “I need to use the bathroom.” She lied pushing herself off of the bed she shuffled towards the large master bedroom.

“I can come with you, mommy said it doesn’t matter cause we’re both girls.” Katarina chripped.

“You might be a girl but you smell like a boy!” Piper laughed as she landed on the bed. Katarina scowled and the two of them began to argue, as they normally did, they paid no mind to Natasha as she slipped away from them.

Groaning she locked the door and dropped herself into the bathtub. Her eyes fluttered shut the cold porcelain felt amazing against her warm skin and the silence, oh the sweet, sweet merciful silence, in the room caused Natasha to drift off in seconds. It was the best sleep she had in years.


End file.
